Black Thorn Roses
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: Rika Urabe is the new kid at school who had a terrible experiance with her father she just wants to start over when she auditon for the first Female soccer team will she make friends or will her past get in the way of that .
1. Chapter 1

Urabe Rika sat on the plane pouting her mother looked at her '' Rika what's wrong ? '' she sunk in her seat '' I miss my team why do we have to move maybe because of Hiroshi . '' her mother pulled her up '' Rika listen I know your father hurt you and me and left us but maybe we could get a new start maybe you could get a new team and I could coach think about . '' Rika plugged her earplugs in her ears crossing her arms her eyes heavily closed going to sleep **{NIGHTMARE} **Rika gulping down her water hearing her father and Mother scream that's when he backhanded her Rika had a horrified look she ran to her mother getting grabbed by the hair he got on top of her '' I never wanted you I told your mother to abort you while you were still in her belly but no she decided to keep you ya little brat . '' he grabbed his knife raising it high dragging it on her thigh drawing a circle Rika had tears rushing down her face he bit her neck '' Now get ready . '' he grinned she looked horrified **' NO NO NO NO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO ! ' **she screamed in her head **{NIGHTMARE END} **Rika woke up in sweat Rika's Mother Kimiko smiled '' We're here . '' Rika took her bags leaving the plane Kimiko twirled hugging her daughter '' Can you believe this were in Japan you excited . '' Kimiko asked Rika rolled '' Oh yeah Japan Love it . '' she said sarcasticly Kimiko rolled her eyes the two walked out '' We might to find a car and live in a apartment I have picked a School for you too . '' Rika moved a strand of hair out of the way since they were in Japan they did the first thing found an apartment the next thing Rika had to stay home so her mother could get her driving license and tomorrow sign up for her new school Rika saw the T.V and watched some T.V Kimiko came with Takoyaki she came one to Rika who ate her licking her lips '' The school you'll be going to is Black Thorn Roses Academy isnt that awesome .'' Rika nodded still silently eating her Takoyaki _' Well let's hope you make friends oh who am I kidding I'll never make lots of friends letting them know I play soccer it would be the biggest mistake of my life . ' R_ika thought chibi tears of embarassment came out she bit of a big piece with knowing of her treat '' Thanks for telling me Mother now i have to make an embarrasment of myself by telling my first friend I play soccer not everygirl plays soccer they'll think I'm weird .'' Rika wailed pouting going to her room she felt alittle tired so she took a nap .


	2. Chapter 2

'' Again Mom school dosent even start until Monday we should wait . '' Rika had a plum beanie a gray hoodie black shorts and gray uggs with her ipod playing they went inside the Principal was a tall man with slicked back brown hair black eyes pale skin a black suit and brown shoes '' Oh hello I'm the Principal . '' he flashed a grin Kimiko had hearts in her eyes '' You must be signing up so your daughter can join this school she looks 14 is she not ? '' Rika nodded he gave her a slipped that said First years she put her name and last name then age and gave it to him grinned '' Wanna check out the school . '' the two Osaka Ladies nodded he showed them around the place Kimiko asking him question like are you single he siad yes she giggled Rika stepped on her foot gave Rika the Uniform the two girls left Kimiko kissed him on the cheek '' Mom really you just had to ask him if he was single ? '' Rika asked as they went in the car she was smiling when they made it to the aparment Rika made her Cereal watching t.v hearing the door close to Kimiko's room Rika removed her beanie tugging her hair in a side braid abit messy but she didnt care at all she put her bowl in the sink heading back to her room .


	3. Chapter 3

Rika was fixing her braid the uniform had white long sleeved shirt black blazer plaid gray skirt black frilled and black maryjanes she put it one pulling on her white socks and leggins she put the ribbon on which was burgundy and dashed to the car her mother drove her to school dropping her off Rika groaned '' And on the first day too oh man . '' she mumbled going inside pat her back '' made it on here on time good . '' she raised an eyebrow '' In Osaka the time I woke up made me think I was late thank you for telling me . '' told her to go in the gym room for the ceremony she went in the gym room sitting down '' Um excuse me but that's my seat . '' the girl who was right by her had lime green hair in a ponytail black eyeliner and mascara with purple eyeshadow pale skin that made her look like a ghost hot pink lipstick her skirt was very short had on see through pantyhose and bright pink heels she had gold eyes '' I dont see your name on it now do I ? '' Rika said her gray eyes not amused A slight chubby girl got in her face '' don't talk to Yuri-sama like that judging by your ribbon you're a first year we're second years her ribbon is blue not ugly burgundy . '' the slightly chubby girl had black hair in twintails instead of the blazer she had the shirt on and black eyes with long legs '' now out of my seat new girl . '' Yuri said flipping her hair '' sit down you too Hinako Suwabuki ! '' yelled the two girls sat glaring at Rika who rolled her eyes disgusted on how they had their legs parted open then a girl tapped her shoulder she looked the girl had royal blue hair in a bob with lime green headphones hanging around her neck with hazel eyes that had dots of gold in it she had Burgundy ribbon '' Ignore them they just wanna start drama on the first day I'm Keiko you must be a first year student . '' Keiko said smiling '' Rika Urabe .'' Rika said grinning **{IN THE CLASSROOM}** '' now class today we will learning french repeat after me _Bonjour . '' The teacher said _they repeated what he said Rika twirled her mechanical pencil a paper airplane was thrown at her she picked it up looking at it getting a evil grin raising her hand '' Teacher Yuri Hayashi wrote this for me it says : **listen here Rika Urabe I will make your life misreable just because we're in the same class dosent mean anything I bet you sleep with underage men I mean look at you you are really ugly not to mention dumb - Hayashi Yuri . **the teacher took the note writing down Yuri's name on the board Yuri was deep red muffling her screams Rika's thick lips formed a big smile giggling away **{AFTER CLASS}** '' what is Urameshi doing ? '' Rika was looking at the royal bluenette who was waving out baby blue papers Rika walked over taking one she read it in her head '' Wait your making an All girls soccer team dont they have a boy soccer team ? '' Rika asked Keiko laughed '' yeah but I heard they got disbanded because they didnt have 16 member or won matches they never trained only the captain . '' Keiko put a hand on her cheek signing Rika put the slip in her bag '' I'll join you have your first member but only on one condition Rika get's to be captain and foward . '' Keiko shook her hand '' deal . '' she left while Keiko continued waving papers around for others to get **{AT HOME}** '' so how was your day ? '' Kimiko asked '' It was okay I got a slip to join the first girl soccer team I'll have to sign my name on it oh we got homework too . '' Rika ran in her room leaving her mother by herself Kimiko poured herself some wine '' Hiroshi your missing your daughter growing up she joining a soccer team and you left us so sad . '' She sipped her wine sitting on the couch


	4. Chapter 4

'' You made it Rika-san . '' Keiko said she had on a white shirt blue yoga pants and black sneakers Rika was breathing hard then something caught her eye it was Hori Michiko her wavy old rose hair was in a ponytail she had on a black tank blue shorts white socks and yellow runners Rika pushed Keiko out of the way to hug her '' Michiko-chan what are you doing here ? '' Michiko blushed '' Well my cousin wanted me to come here so here I am . '' then a whistle made them cover their ears a woman who long raven black hair a yellow jacket white tank top blue jean capris and green converse '' Konichiwa I'm Mizore Hawayaki your Coach . '' Mizore said then Yuri came she had her hair down messy already covered in sweat she had on a silky lavender minidress jeans and gray flats '' WHAT SHE DOING HERE!?'' Rika yelled Hinako rolled her eyes she had black vest gold strapless top booty shorts and boots '' Idiot we're the Cheerleaders duh we needed one more but she is sick so we'll be cheering you on . '' Yuri said she said getting black and purple pom poms '' Alright ladies get on the field I wanna see what you can do . '' she pressed a button to play music Rika dribbled the ball kicking it to Michiko who caught it then a brunette stole it from her '' Sorry Hori-san but this is Mina ball . '' another brunette got the ball then a blonde took it being on the field took on until it was in the afternoon Rika grabbed the ball **'' Rose splash ! ''** the goalkeeper which was Keiko couldnt get the ball Yuri and Hinako were shaking their butts and pompoms doing the splits Rika rolled her eyes '' Alright everyone line up ! '' She had had bright blue paper '' 1# Maya Davidson you passed you're a defender . '' Maya squealed '' #2 Rika Urabe you're foward . '' Rika bowed her head '' #3 Keiko Urameshi Goalkeeper . '' Mizore looked down grinning '' #4 Hori Michiko foward .'' Mizore looked up '' #5 Mihashi Ichinose Midfielder . '' Mizore had a turned red she grinded her teeth '' Kageyama Kyoko Defender . '' Kyoko smirked Mizore looked down '' Courtney waterside #6 You are a Foward okay sweetie .'' Courtney grinned '' #7 Mizusu Kim foward .'' she took another paper out #8 Renai Matsukaze a defender . '' her aqua eyes glowed #9 Katsuko defense and Matsuko 10 Defense 11 Mina mayafuji 12 Miku foward 13 Hana Shijou Midfielder 14 Mimi Shijou Midfielder 15 Moka mizayuki 16 Mockingjay Weinerman everyone else thank you for trying . '' Thr 16 girls cheered while the others walked away mumbling words Yuri was looking at her manicured nails Mizore walked towards Kyoko '' Just because your father allowed you to join the team dosent mean you can injure anyone you been on my little brother's team and he has a broken leg because of you understood ? '' Mizore whispered darkly Kyoko giggled leaving


End file.
